Cambios inesperados
by RyanHSMFan
Summary: Grandes cambios pasan en la East High School, cuando los hermanos Evans se separen inesperadamente y Gabriella empieze sentir algo por Ryan.[Ryella]
1. Chapter 1

Después de unas largas vacaciones, los alumnos del East High School regresan a clases .Troy y Gabriella llevaban muy poco de novios, por lo tanto llegaban juntos en el trasporte escolar.

Por otro lado los hermanos Evans llegaban en su auto. Sharpay bajaba gritándole a su hermano que la ignoraba. Ryan se dejo crecer el cabello, vestía de jeans y ya no usaba boina, cosa que no le hacia gracia a Sharpay.

-Ohh Ryan, como pudiste ponerte esa ropa! Ryan hazme caso, Ryan, no me dejes hablando sola, RYAN, RYAN .Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Esto es muy injusto.

-Vaya forma de empezar el año.

-Cállate Bolton

-Ese era Ryan- pregunta Gabriella. –no parece

S: Ya se, no se como puede vestirse así, se ve tan tan tan nacoo-chillo Sharpay – Un Evans no se puede ver así.

En…… realidad creo que se ve bastante guapo – dice Gabriella sonrojada.

T: ¿QUÉ?

G. Nada, mejor vamonos llegaremos tarde a clase.

T: Pero……

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el gimnasio.

C: Que pasa viejo?

T: nada sin importancia

-No mientas, te conozco, se que algo te molesta

-Bueno es que…

-Es por Gabriella no?- se pelearon?

-No, solo que, no te ah pasado que tu chica piropeé a otro chico?

-Eh no, pero es normal, no tienes porque preocuparte.

-Si lo se, aunque es raro, ero tienes razón exagere.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto……

-Gabriella te pasa algo? estas muy callada

-No Taylor, no te preocupes.

T: Mira quien viene, la mismísima Sharpay Evans, sola para variar, que raro Ryan no se separa de ella nunca.

G: Si que raro.

T: Hola Evans ¿Cómo te ah ido?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.- Ryan ven acá

En ese momento Ryan se acerco hacia las chicas. Gabriella se quedo pasmada al ver al rubio. Era delgado y alto, su cabello del color de los rayos de sol y sus hermosos ojos azules la tenían embobada.- Parece un ángel.- pensó.

R: Que pasa Sharpy?

-Sabes perfectamente que…

-No voy a discutir sobre eso OK – interrumpe Ryan –Taylor, Gabriella como han estado?

-exelente – responde Taylor

R: Y tu Gabriella?

Eh… yo…yo…yo (tartamudea)- bien muy bien(contesta nerviosa).

R: Te sucede algo?

Ay es tan hermoso-pensó Gabriella mientras se mordia el labio – pero yo soy novia de Troy no me puede gustar….

R: Gaby?

-Ahh, me tengo que ir adiós – Gabriella se aleja corriendo ante el asombro de Taylor, Ryan y Sharpay.

_Continuara…._

**_Hola, este es mi primer fic, espero que no se les haga aburrido, es muy corto, pero después ira creciendo. Dejen reviews, y aconséjenme si lo creen necesario. Bye_**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Gabriella se encontraba en la biblioteca mientras meditaba lo que había sucedido en el pasillo. En eso llega un chico de ojos claros.

Troy: Gabriella me puedo sentar?

-Claro

-en que piensas?

Gabriella no supo que contestar, no le podía decir a Troy lo que le pasaba con Ryan, pues se molestaría

-en nada- mintió

Taylor: Gabriella ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?

-perdón interrumpo algo

Troy: No nada, no te preocupes yo ya me iba. Adiós

Taylor. Ahora si cuéntame que paso?

Troy se quedo intrigado, por lo que intento escuchar la conversación, tenia bien entendido que era de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones privadas, así que desistió y se dirigió a clase.

Sharpay se encontraba en clase de la Sra Darbus, esperando a su hermano, para su sorpresa Ryan entro y no se sentó en su lugar habitual detrás de su hermano si no alado del asiento de Gabriella.

No puede ser, estaré perdiendo a mi hermano-pensó Sharpay.

En la biblioteca…

-Taylor luego te cuento, hay que ir a clases.

-Pero prometes contarme

-si

En clase de la Sra. Darbus.

D: Señorita Montez, Mackenzie llegan tarde, que no se vuelva a repetir.

G y T: Si señorita Darbus.

-Muy bien alumnos, esta semana estarán abiertas las inscripciones para el musical de invierno. Espero que se inscriban, acercarse al arte es alimentar el alma.

-¿Ryan querrá audicionar conmigo?-se preguntaba Sharpay.

Sonó la campana y todos los alumnos salieron del aula.

-Ryan, ya tengo una idea de lo que podríamos hacer para la audición.

-Sharpay, lo siento, pero no pienso audicionar contigo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?

-Como que porque, no te parece suficiente que me hagas lucir como idiota frente a todos, o no te acuerdas de esos estupidos bailecitos por los que todos se burlaban de mi?

-Bueno, ellos no saben lo que es el arte

-Sharpay, sabias que me molestaban y se burlaban de mi, y no te importaba, así que a mí tampoco me importa tu estupida audición , y ya no me molestes, desde este momento OLVIDA QUE SOMOS HERMANOS.

-Pero…Ryan -gritaba Sharpay, mientras Ryan se alejaba.

Chad: Uyy esto si es en serio, nunca pensé que el reinado Evans se separaría.

Troy: Si es increíble, y prepárate porque Sharpay va estar insoportable.

Chad: Nos espera un tormento.

Continuara……..


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3.

Apenas habián pasado 5 minutos y toda la East High estaba enterada de la pelea de los hermanos Evans. Era un revuelto total, ellos nunca se habian separado, que pasara con el musical?, todos esperaban que no seria serio, pero no sabian lo equivocados que estaban.

Taylor: No puedo creerlo, hace un semana que no se dirigen la palabra.

G: Si es tan increible, ya ni parece que sean hermanos, eso esta mal, los hermanos deben quererse.

-Dices eso por que no tienes hermanos, si tuvieras, ya los estarias regalando.

-(rie) quiza.

Despues de una semana, Ryan y Sharpay, seguian sin diriguirse la palabra, ya ni siquiera llegaban juntos , parecia como si no se conocieran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsi: Sharpay? vas a audicionar?

-Que si voy a audicionar?, claro, quien crees que soy.

-Bueno ,esque como Ryan y tu...

-No menciones ese nombre, aqui no existe ningun Ryan ENTIENDES?

-Si señora, dijo Sharpay-responde asustada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el pasillo...

G:Ryan?

-Que pasa?

-Solo te queria preguntar si vas a audicionar.

-Si porque?

-Bueno, por lo de Shar...

-Gabriella te suplico que no menciones ese nombre en mi presencia -interrumpe Ryan

-Lo siento.

-Si voy audicionar, no se con quien, pero voy a audicionar , eso te lo aseguro.

-Tal vez, yo pueda audicionar contigo.

-De veras?...y Troy?

-No creo que le importe, esta ocupado con el proximo juego.

-Gracias, me salvaste la vida-Ryan se despide de Gabriella con un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada-dice sonriendo-Troy se va a enfadar, cuando le dija que no audicionare con el.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy se encontraba en su casa, apunto de dormir, pensando en el musical, pues pensaba audicionar con Gabriella, ya que los hermanos Evans estaban peleados, alquien tenia que salvar el musical, al final el sueño vencio a Troy.

Al dia Siguiente...

En la East High School...

S.Kelsi , dime quien podria audicionar conmigo.

-Pues, solo Troy ,pero probablemente audicione con Gabriella

-De todos modos le preguntare

En la cafeteria...

Troy: Hola Gabriella... vas audicionar?- pregunta Troy con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mmm... si- responde nerviosa-de hecho, de eso queria hablar contigo.

-Pasa algo-dijo asustado

-No podré audicionar contigo, quedé con Ryan para audicionar, lo siento Troy-dijo Gaby triste.

-...Pero...creí..que como somos novios audicionarias conmigo...

-Troy... lo siento

-Ryan: ( A lo lejos le grita a Gabriella). Gabriella, vamos a ensayar.

T. Veo que te esperan. Adios.- Dijo enojado y se fue corriendo al gimnasio

G: Troy espera!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy se encontraba en el gimnasio, haciendo tiros a la canasta, estaba furioso, por lo que no encestab nada.

S: Troy , estas bien, pateces molesto.

T: Si, asi que dejame en paz

S. Ay que pesado, solo queria ayudar-Sahrapay ya se iba

T. Ya sabes que tu hermano audicionara con Gabriella.

S. Al oir eso, Sharpay, se detiene y voltea hacia Troy - Asi?, no sabia. Eso te tiene molesto cierto?

-Si.- remilgó enojadísimo

- Tengo una idea, que tal si audicionamos juntos y les damos una lección.

- No lo se , Gabriella es mi novia y ...

- Pero te abandono, igual que Ryan me abandono a mi.

- Estas bien, audicionare contigo.

-En serio... nos vemos al rato para ensayar, adios.

Sharpay pensando" Al fin,le demostraré a Gabriella que soy mejor que ella y al tonto de Ryan que no lo necesito para triunfar.

_Continuara..._

**_Hola, espero que les guste este capitulo, trate de hacerlo mas largo. Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Bertha que me ayudo con este capitulo. Gracias a los que dejaron Reviews. Bye_**

****


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Más tarde…………….

Gabriella está en la cafetería leyendo un libro, en realidad estaba pensando en Troy, ya que se había enojado porque no adicionaría con el……

G: _pensando_ –Debo hablar con Troy, debo poner las cosas en claro.-_Gaby se levanta pero._

R: Hola Gabriella… Oye, no te pregunté que canción cantaremos……Te pasa algo Gaby?

Gabriella :se sonroja-me di…di…dijiste Gaby?

-Disculpa, no pensé que te molestara.

-Cla-claro que no me molesta, es que nadie me dice así.

-Lo siento, prometo que no vuelve a suceder- _dijo Ryan sonrojado_-

-No hay, problema, tú dime así si quieres. Ahora debo irme, adiós Ryan- _Gaby se va corriendo-_

-Gaby espera! No me……… dijiste- _corre tras ella_-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el gimnasio………….

Está Troy aventando la pelota muuuy enojado.

.-Troy necesito hablar contigo.

-No hay nada de que hablar Gabriella.

-Necesitamos aclarar las cosas.

-No puedo ahora… iré a ensayar para la audición.

-Conseguiste acompañante¿Quién es?

-Sharpay

-¿Ah? Wow, que bien por ti- dice Gabriella sorprendida.

-Vamos a ensayar un rato y la voy a invitar a salir- miente Troy-

-¿Qué?, pero no puedes porque somos novios?

-Si puedo, ya que parece que te importa más ese imbécil de Ryan que yo.- Dice Troy enojado.

-No es ningún imbécil!... es un chico muy lindo- replica Gabriella.

-Ah, con que es lindo, bueno, quédate con él si tanto te gusta.!!

-Pues sí me gusta… y mucho!...- gritó y después se quedo seria .- no quise decir eso… yo…

-Ok, era todo lo que quería escuchar.- interrumpe Troy.- te dejo libre, ya no somos nada. Adiós.

-Troy, yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así…..

Wow.- pensó Ryan que había escuchado todo la conversación- mejor me voy.- se alejo silenciosamente.

-Has visto a Gabriella- pregunta Taylor a Ryan.

- Esta en el gimnasio.

-Gracias.-Taylor se dirigió al gimnasio donde encontró a Gaby muy triste.

-Gabriella que tienes?.- pregunta preocupada.

-Troy y yo terminamos

-¿Qué que¿Por qué?.- dijo sorprendida.

-Por que le confesé que estoy enamorada de Ryan.

-¿Que?

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Ryan me dijo.

-Ryan escucho todo, ah de creer que tiene la culpa, debo ir a buscarlo.- Gabriella sale corriendo a buscar a Ryan.

Ryan se encontraba en el patio, pensando en Troy y Gabriella. No podía creer que fuera el culpable de esa separación.

-Ryan?

-Gabriella hola?

-No tienes que fingir, se que escuchaste lo que paso con Troy.

-Ahh si. Escuche todo, pero no fue mi intención hacerlo.

-Lo sé, ah, ahora ya sabes todo Ryan.

- No se que decir Gaby.

-Esta bien, no hay problema, nos vemos.

-Gaby, no quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad, a si que ¿que canción cantaremos?

-Que tal… Breaking Free?

-Genial. Vamos a ensayar?

- Si.- Ryan y Gabriella se dirigen a buscar a Kelsi, para que los ayude a ensayar.

Mientras Troy y Sharpay…

S: Hola Troy.

-Hola.- contesta Troy echando chispas.

-Te pasa algo?

- Terminé con Gabriella.

-En serio?-dijo Sharpay asombrada.

- Si me dejo por el tarado de tu hermano.

-Wow!, no lo puedo creer ¿Ryan y Gabriella?, has de odiarlo.

- Si no puedo creer que Gabriella se enamorada de el. LO ODIO

- Ya somos dos- dice Sharpay.

- Que?, pero si es tu hermano.

- Lo se, pero me hizo quedar en ridículo y lo va a pagar y muy caro.

- A si y como?- dice Troy intrigado.

- Ya pensare algo, me ayudas?

-Claro, no voy a perder la oportunidad de hacer miserable la vida de ese maldito..- dice Troy maliciosamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el salón de música………

_We´re Breaking Free_

_We´re soaring, flying_

_There´s not star i haven that we can reach_

_If trying, yeah breaking free_

_Breaking free ohhh_

. Muy bien, quedo excelente.- dice Kelsi emocionada

G y R: si!!

- Bueno voy a clases- dice Ryan- nos vemos_- en eso Ryan le da un beso a Gaby en la mejilla y Troy lo ve._

-A si los quería ver, van a cantar Breaking free. Evans me imagino que estas contento de quedarte con Gabriella.

- Toy no es el momento…….

-No dijas nada _Gaby_- esto ultimo dijo imitando a Ryan.

-No tienes porque molestarte, solo fue un beso de amigos.- _dice Ryan_.

_-En eso llega Sharpay._

-Listo para ensayar?... ah, hola. Mejor me voy.

-No te vallas, quiero que conozcan a mi nueva novia. : Sharpay .- _mintió Troy_.

R-G-S: QUE?

_Troy ve a Sharpay con cara de "sígueme el rollo"_

S: Ah, si claro.- _abraza a Troy.-_

Gabriella dijo tranquila: Que bien Troy, les deseo mucha suerte_- sonrie._

- Bien por ti **Sharpay**.- dijo Ryan y se fue.

G: Debo irme, adiós chicos!.- _y se fue tras Ryan_.

.- Parece que no te funciono el teatrito, así que vamos a ensayar.- _dice Sharpay._

T. Aja.

.- Cuando dijo vamos a ensayar ES VAMOS A ENSAYAR, si nos ganan por tu culpa TE MATARE BOLTON.- _grita Sharpay_.

- Ay ya, ah voy, amargada.

.- Te oí

_Troy en ves de ir tras Sharpay, se va en dirección al gimnasio pensando que no lo vería Sharpay pero…._

. —Bolton te estoy viendo, que tengo que ir por ti.

-- Que?, tienes ojos en la espalda.- _dice Troy y sigue a Sharpay._

Continuara...

**_Hola, disculpen la tardanza, pero mi compu estaba fallando, espero que les guste, gracias a mi amiga Bertha por ayudarme a escribir parte del capitulo, y gracias por los reviews._**


End file.
